1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device having silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) equivalent circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection mechanism set in various electronic devices, so as to prevent the electronic device from being damaged due to a momentary large current generated when a human body carrying too many electrostatic charges touches the electronic device, or to prevent the electronic device from being affected by electrostatic charges existing in the environment or carried by transportation and from being abnormally operated.
However, the ESD protection mechanism in the conventional electronic device usually needs a larger layout area to be able to conduct a larger ESD current. In other words, in a condition of a constant layout area, the conducted ESD current is not sufficiently large, and the conducted ESD current cannot be uniformly distributed, such that the ESD protection mechanism cannot effectively perform protection to the electronic device.